Why Can't It Ever Be Me?
by Goddess who loves harry and th
Summary: My first fic.... hope ya like it... It's Hermione & SOMEBODY!
1. Default Chapter Title

Why can't it ever be me?  
  
Ok peoples, this is my first HP knock off story, so be gentle with the   
reviews please. You will probably think this is corny or just dumb,   
but   
what the hey I gonna write it anyway!  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Harry loved going back to school. His favorite day of the year   
was   
probably the day he left in the Dursley's tiny car for Kings Cross. He   
jumped out of the car the moment uncle vernon pulled up to the   
sidewalk. He   
couldn't wait to see Ron again. He especially couldn't wait to see   
Hermione. Over the summer they had writen back and fourth quite a lot,   
and   
Harry had fallen in love with her words and he knew that when he saw   
her   
again, he would inevidably fall in love with the person behind the   
words as   
well.  
  
When Harry walked though platform nine and three quarters Ron was   
waiting for him near a compartment door. " Hi," said Harry, " Where's   
Hermione?" "Oh she loaded up her trunk a while ago and ran off   
somewhere.   
She really looks beautiful today." he said in a light and airy tone.   
Oh no   
harry thought to himself this can't be happening "You don't...." Harry   
began   
staring at Ron in disbelief; " I don't what?" "Oh, you like her don't   
you,   
I knew it just my luck!" "What do you mean harry?" Ron said very   
confused   
at this point. "Oh nothing....." said harry in a very distant   
voice,for at   
that moment Hermione was rushing towards them. "Hi Ron," she said   
quickly.   
She turned to Harry and gave him a huge hug, "Oh Harry, I've been so   
worried   
about you! After the way the Dursleys treated you last summer, I   
didn't   
know what to do! I'm just so glad your ok!" Harry was taken aback, but   
only   
for a moment, soon he regained his state of mind and realized that   
Hermione   
was in his arms at that very moment, and didn't seem to want to let go.   
When she did however, Harry saw Rons face and wished he could have   
swiched   
places with Ron so that he could have gotten the hug instead.  
  
Ron didn't say anything about it, though he didn't talk to Harry   
as   
much as usual, he couldn't stay away from Hermione. They talked almost   
the   
whole way to Hogwarts, with Harry only getting in the occational word   
or   
two. But Harry didn't mind this, just looking at Hermione, being able   
to   
see her and hear her voice was enough for him, even if her bright brown   
eyes   
were not staring into his, and her soothing voice was not talking to   
him. He   
listened to the words that poured from her lips, the same kind of words   
that   
had gotten him though the summer with the Dursleys and he wanted to   
hold her   
more than ever before, he wanted to talk to her and just pour out his   
heart   
and soul to her, but most of all he wanted to kiss her, touch his lips   
to   
her soft pink ones. Ron had been right in saying she looked beautiful   
that   
day, she really did, more beautiful than ever before, more grown up   
too.  
By the time the snack cart came around not even chocolate frogs   
and   
pumkin juice could tear Harry and Rons attention away from Hermione,   
well at   
least not until...." Oh good the snack cart, I'm absoulutly famished!"   
at   
this both boys jumped up to buy her as many culdron cakes and betty   
botts   
every falvored beans she wanted. Hermione blushed feriously, and   
stared   
from Ron to Harry not able to say a word. Soon the lady selling the   
snacks   
became irritated, so the boys both bought a handful of treats and set   
them   
down before Hermione.  
  
They all shared the snacks, and soon Harry and Ron had fallen   
asleep.   
Harry was shoken awake by to his surprise Hermione! "Come on." she   
said   
urgently tugging at his sleeve as he stuggled to follow her out of   
their   
compartment. They passed through at least a dozen compartments before   
the   
finally found and empty one, when they reached it Hermione let out a   
sigh of   
relief, shut the door tight and sat down next to Harry. "Harry" she   
began   
slowly "I can tell what's going on here, with you and Ron I mean."   
Harry   
went completly red almost instantly, as did Hermione. "You do?" he said   
cautiosly. "Yes, you both have been a bit obvious, no offence of   
course..."   
"Hermione I-"he began, but it was not use. "Wait harry. Stop me if   
I am   
wrong, but you both seem to have somewhat strong feelings for me, and   
that   
puts me in a rather awkward situation." There she went again Harry   
thought   
puting things so simply as to not embarrass him, he loved how causious   
she   
was about peoples emotions. "Well, I have made a decision, and as hard   
as   
it may be, I've got to follow my heart." At that point he knew he'd   
lost   
her, forever if not longer. "And Harry, my heart tells me well..." She   
leaned in slowly and kissed Harry on the lips, it was a long slow kiss.   
Harry put his arms around her and did not want to let go, he did not   
want to   
let her lips leave his, he wanted the sweetness of this kiss to last   
forever. But it had to end, Harry opened his eyes hardly daring to   
believe   
what had just happened, and then he saw it.  
  
Ron was standing in the middle of the doorway! He looked as though   
someone had just drivin a stake though his heart. Hermione saw him   
too.   
"Ron please let me explain!" she dashed towards him. He stood there   
and   
stared at her with tears streaming down his cheeks, he still could not   
take   
his eyes off of her, even though he knew she did not return his   
feelings.   
"Ron I - I love you, I really do- but only as a friend, and please   
don't be   
mad, I-I love Harry too, but in a different way-and I just can't hide   
my   
feelings-In my heart, the last thing I want to do is hurt you- but-but-   
I   
just can't lose him, I love him, can you ever forgive us for following   
our   
hearts?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, and finally said, "Yes, I   
can,   
but I must follow mine as well." And with that he grabbed Hermione and   
gave   
her a long kiss on the lips, "Can you honestly tell me," he said "that   
you   
felt no passion for me in that kiss?" Hermione now on her knees looked   
up at   
him, tears pouring like rivers from her lovely eyes and said "yes," in   
a   
barly audible whisper. But at that Ron said "well then there is   
nothing   
more I can do, but wish you luck," with one last look at her he turned   
and   
left the compartment, trying hard as he might not to slam the door when   
he   
saw her rush to Harry with love, and seeing him hold her close as he   
longed   
to do. Why can't it ever be me? he thought to himself Why can't it   
ever be   
me?  
  
  
~~~~ ****~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Ok, OK I can guess what your thinking.... "My goodness that was   
sooooo   
cheesey." Well I gave it a try. And just in case my guess isn't right   
on the   
dot, please R/R this and tell me exactly what you think, even if it's   
"That   
stunk like yesterdays garbage!" (sorry if I stole your idea) Anyway   
thanks   
for reading it, hope you enjoyed it.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Why can't it ever be me? (part 2)  
  
Ok ummmm I am trying to write a sequal here, I don't know if it will be any good, but what can I say.  
I'm not to great with short stories I guess. Just be gentle I'm trying my best. And for all you  
spelling grammer people let me tell you before you begin that those are not my strong points!  
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~ **** ~~~~  
  
Harry held Hermione tight in his arms. As much as he cared about Ron he just couldn't let   
Hermione go, and he would never have to. Hermione cried for hours and by the time they reached   
Hogwarts her eyes were as red as Ron's flaming hair, but she was still more beautiful than ever   
before. None the less Harry had to talk to Ron, he new he would be crushed at losing her and   
quite possible would end up blaming Harry for everything.   
  
Harry was right. When they entered the great hall Ron sat as far away from them as   
possible, and his face matched the scarlet decorations that covered the Gryfindor table. Harry   
watched impationly as each student was sorted, and when the feast was over he gave Hermione a   
quick kiss and then dashed off toward the Gryfindor common room. When he got there he realized   
that he did not know the new password, but he did not have to wait long to find it out. Soon Hermione  
followed by a large group of first years came bustling up the hall. Hermione seeing the confused   
look on Harry's face said "Oh my I forgot to tell you Harry, I was chosen as a prefect this year,  
I just got a letter yesterday I would have written you but-" "It's alright," harry broke in " but  
could you tell me the password, I'm in an awful hurry, I simply must talk to Ron, I can't lose his   
friendship, not when- er I mean- I've just got to talk to him that's all." "When what?" hermione   
began cautiosly, "Nothing, uh the password?" he said quickly. Hermione turned to face the portrait   
of the fat lady "Snapdragon!" she said importantly, "Great thanks!" Harry ran through the portrait  
hole and straight up to the boys dormitory where he found Ron sitting on the end of his bed with   
his face in his hands.   
  
"Ron I'm really sorry," harry began, "Of course you are," said Ron " you   
always are, though I do wonder sometimes how sorry you can really be, I mean you do get everything  
you want-" but the look on harry's face made him stop "What is it?" he said trying not to sound as   
concerned as he really was. "I would have told you sooner, but to send information like this by   
owl would have been to risky," he said "Ron I talked with Dumbledore over the summer, he asked me   
to do something- well something very dangerous." "Harry you've got to tell me!" "Well, he has asked  
me to join his army in the fight against Voldemort." Ron stood up and forgot all about their fight  
"Harry no you can't! I won't let you go, you just narrowly escaped he who must not be named last   
time-" "That's exactly why Dumbledore asked me to join them," harry pointed out "Everytime I have   
faced him, I have narrowly escaped, but the point is I have escaped everytime." "But who's to say  
if you could do that again," Ron shouted "How could you put yourself in such danger again?" " I've   
got to I'm the only one who can- I mean I have to help Ron." "What? Who can what Harry?" "Dumbledore  
asked me if I would, well there's no way of making this sound good, he asked me if I would go one on  
one with Voldemort." Harry could not stand to look at Ron anymore. He knew he was risking his life   
doing this, and he also knew Ron was not going to want him to. "NO WAY! Harry you've done some crazy  
stuff here but nothing like this! Are you insane? He's the most powerful wizard in the world next to   
Dumbledore, and your not even out of school yet!" Ron was shouting so loud that Harry was sure anyone  
within a mile of the school would be able to hear him. "Quiet down will you, no one is suposed to know!   
And besides, Dumbledore is going to train me for it, I'm not taking any extra classes this year because   
of it, just transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and potions." "Harry, can I say anything to  
stop you from doing this?" "No" said harry with such finality that Ron knew the only thing he could do  
was to accept his descion.  
  
"When will you be leaving to go fight?" he asked quietly "At the end of the year, Dumbledore  
said that should give us just enough time to cover most of what I need to know." Ron noded his head  
"Ok then." "Ron could you do one thing for me when I leave?" Ron looked up at him with such sadness   
and fear that harry could hardly go on, "Well as you know, it's going to be very dangerous around   
here, with the war going on and all, and I want you to take care of Hermione for me, please just don't  
let anything happen to her."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Why can't it ever be me? (Part 3)  
  
I am very sorry to tell you that this story does not contain much romance and is very short, however the next chapter will be rated PG-13 or possibly R for sextual contact. This is basically briegly describing Harry's year at Hogwarts to bring you up to date so you will understand part 4 which is the night before Harry leaves for the war.  
  
~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~   
  
"Harry I-" Ron began. But Harry broke in before he could finish.  
"Ron please, do it for me." Ron could not refuse. He agreed to take care of her as well as not tell her about thwat Harry was going to do. The year went by fast, to fast harry thought. Everyday Harry went to potions, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts before lunch with Ron and Hermione, and everyday after lunch her would have dueling lessons with Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione could not keep her hands off Harrry though she controlled herself in Ron's presence, and you rarely saw her and Harry apart. Harry and Ron were able to keep the secret from Hermione all the way up to their last week, when Harry thought he must tell her.  
  
~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~  
  
"Hermione there's something I have to tell you." Harry began.  
They were alone in the common room, Ron Had cleared everyoe out early so Harry and Hermione could talk.  
"Hmmmmm......" she said poking Harry in the ribs, "what is it?"  
"At the end of the year," he started slowly,"I am leaving... to- to go fight Voldemort-one on one."  
"Your kidding me," she said with a silly grin on her face, "I'm not fooled that easily." She bent over and gave him a little kiss, and played with his hair a but before she realized how serious he looked. "You can't be serious," she said not wanting to believe it, "That'd be insane Harry, you know that, and besides Dumbledore would never allow it!" Harry explained to her just as he had to Ron. When he told her he would be leaving in a week she ran to her dormitory fane in her hands.  
  
Unsure Harry followed her and lay down beside her in her four poster. "You know I love you," he told her kissing her neck after every few words,"and I'd never leave you for anything unimportant but," he stoped and turned her to face him, "you know I've got to do this." He gave her one long kiss as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Through the week she would not let Harry out of her sight for one minute, and was more ffectionate to him than ever before.  
  
~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~  
  
Ok, the next one is much longer and VERY passionate, LOTS OF H/H ROMANCE!!!! So review this and as soon as I get the next one typed out it will be posted!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Why can't if ever be me? (part 4)  
  
On their last night together Harry and Hermione made love, right there in the boys dormitory. Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus had spent the night in sleeping bags on the floor of the common room to give Harry and Hermione some privacy on their last night.  
  
They were lying in Harry's four poster. Hermione was trembling all over, Harry pulled her closer to him. She looked so innocent and so vulnerable lying there. Suddenly Harry said "Hermione," his voice barley audible,"was this a mistake?" Hermione's heart ached with love for him when he said this. She wanted to tell him everything she was thinking and feeling but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to form the words, so seh just looked at him with caring eyes, placed his head to her heart and stroked her fingers through his messy hair.  
  
Harry hugged her close to him and ran his fingers gently over Hermiones soft skin as though memorizing every inch of her body. He had promised himself not to cry in front of Hermione or anyone else, but the tears flowed freely from Harry's eyes now. Seeing these, Hermione took her hand and whiped the ones on his right cheek away. Then she moved her face very close to his and ever so gently kissed each tear on his left cheek and making them a part of her forever. "I love you." He said to her, though he felt that these words could not even begin to describe the feelings he had for her.  
  
"I love you too" she replied as she placed her head on his chest. "Hermione I-" he broke off thying to find his exact words,"I wanted to know-" he paused briefly for a moment,"If I return-"  
"When Harry, when you return." She broke in. "Yes well when I return would you-" he reached over to his nightstand and took something out of the drawer. "Would you marry me?" he said as he opened the tiny velvet box in his hand, hi didn't wait for an answer but pressed on, "I know we're young, but I love you so much, and you don't have to say yes, I just wonted you to know how serious I am about us, and if I didn't come back I thought maybe if you knew that you wouldn't regret tonight and this just seemed right...." his voice trailed off.  
Hermione stared from Harry to the ring in disbelief. Finally she said "Yes! Of course I will!"   
"Really?" he said a wide grin on his face. "Yes, I know this is right. You are the one and only man for me." He sliped the ring on her finger with such pride as she had never seen in him before and he whispered softly in her ear "With this ring I thee wed. There your my girl now." And they fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
When he awoke he could see Hermione putting on a long white dress and fixing her hair in a particualar way harry had always fancied. He came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She placed her hands on his. He turned her around and kissed her lips, then he lifted her onto a nearby bed and climbed on top of her. She was giggling uncontrollably, this made harry feel very playful. He began unbuttoning her dress and kissing her where each button had been. Just then Ron walked in "Cricky Harry would you hurry up and put some clothes on we've got a lot to do before 6 o'clock!"   
  
"Ron!" harry said suddenly but he could only stutter from there "I-er-we-um-I mean-see-uh"   
"It's ok,"he said with a smile,"I'll tell the others your in the shower and you two'll be down in-shall we say 15 minutes?" He winked at Harry "I say enjoy the day, though Lav and I will have quite a job keeping up with you two!"  
"Thanks Ron,"harry said with a sigh of relief. "How about that shower?" Hermione asked as she got undressed and started the water running. She climbed in followed by a very excited Harry.   
  
The two joined the others in the common room about 20 minutes later, and were greeted by knowing grins. Hermione was blushing terribly as everyone in the common room was watching them coming down the stairs. The silence was finally broken when Fred let out a "Why ta go Harry! Atta boy!" followed bye loud cheers and clapping from the other boys in the room. It was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
Finally, they made there way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~  
Well there you go-lots of romance, there will be more. Not sure what exactly yet but more just the same. Remember all these Characters belong to J.K Rowling! Hope you enjoyed the story. Please R/R! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Why can't it ever be me? (part 5)  
  
Alright ummm this is short so bare with me, we're almost done with the series. Please R/R!  
  
~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~  
  
At breakfast Harry was the guest of honer. Dumbledore himself stood up and told everyone what Harry was about to do. Everyone praised Harry for volenteering his life to stop Voldemort, even Malfoy had wished him luck and shook his hand. As soon as breakfast was over Ron, Harry and Hermione left for Hogsmade where they had a butter beer and then met up with Sirius so harry could say goodbye. "I wish you would listen to me Harry!" sirius said as they walked through the woods. "I've got to go Sirius, I've made up my mind." he replied sadly. "I know harry but you don't know what you are going up against- I mean you've battled him before but never at his full strangth." " I know, but Dumbledore thinks that I'm ready." and with that sirius like the rest gave up trying to talk Harry out of going. They said there goodbyes and with tears in his eyes sirius vanished.   
  
Harry then joined up with his friends and they went back to Hogwarts. The day went by quickly though it was the best of Harry's life. At 5:30 everyone gathered outside on the lawns to see Harry off.   
Soon enough his couch had arrived that would take him to place where he was to meet up with Voldemort.  
  
He walked over to Ron hardly able to look at him and through his arms around him embracing him in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Ron." He said as he let go of him, "I'm gonna miss you to Harry, don't be stupid now, take care of yourself ok?" "I will," he assured Ron," you do the same, and don't forget to look after Hermione for me." "I won't forget, goodbye Harry, I'll see you again soon." Ron told him. "I know goodbye Ron, you're the best friend I've ever had."   
  
With that he turned to Hermione. His gave her a long kiss hoping it would never have to end, but it did. She put her arms around his neck and huged him close to her. "It wasn't a mistake," she whispered softly in his ear,"I love you, please come back to me soon, goodbye." with tears streaming down her cheeks she rushed back to the school.   
  
"Goodbye everyone," he said as he was ushered into the awaiting coach,"Goodluck with everything." He turned and climbed inside with on last look at Ron. Then he was off. It was nearly ten o'clock before they landed in a dark forest surrounded by trees.  
  
Harry climbed out of the coach followed by Dumbledore who was going to stay with Harry till Voldemort arrived. They didn't have to wait long however, within minutes a dark figured appeared through a clearing. "Goodbye, and thank you for everything you've done for me." Harry told Dumbledore. "Good luck Harry and always follow your instincts." with that he apparated out of sight.  
  
Voldemort approched slowly. When he was about a foot away his wand raised, a voice shouted out from behind Harry,"Stop right there!" Harry turned to see Sirius coming toward him wand outstretched pointed at Voldemort. "Sirius you've got to go back, you don't understand-" Harry began. "Not a chance Harry, I promised your dad that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I intend to keep that promise!" He raised his wand and just as he said the words "Avada Kedavra!" Harry jumped infront of Voldemort.   
  
But as Harry lay there dying, Voldemort was a foot away on his knees griping his sides. Harry had known all along that in order to defeat Voldemort he would have to sacrafice himself. When Voldemort took on Harry's blood he did not know that it would make them so much a part of each other that when Harry died so would Voldemort.   
  
Sirius ran over to Harry's side,"Harry no why on Earth did you do that?" "Look at Voldemort," Harry said,"He's feeling what I am right now, he will die, and this time for good."  
  
~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~  
  
Ok sad I know but he did it for a good cause. The next one will be posted as soon as I get the chance to write it.  
Remember all these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please review! 


	6. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm not creative enough to think of them myself.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Sirius sat in Dumbledores office his face burried in his hands. Dumbledore walked in, he stood up and went to him.   
  
"Why?" was all he could say.  
  
"Harry knew as well as I could, that the only way to defeat the Dark Lord was to take his own life." he replied sadly.  
  
"I know, but why?" Sirius then burst into tears, Dumbledore drew him into a hug and the weeped together. The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore addressed the entire school.  
  
"Today," he began with tears in his eyes,"we grieve for one of our own, one of the bravest, smartest, loving and loyal people I have ever had the privilage of knowing."  
  
"Wonder who was killed this time." Hermione wispered across the table to Ron, who nodded in agreement.  
  
" And the greatest wizard of all time, Harry Potter." As he said this there was a great gasp throughout the hall. Hermione jumped out of her seat.  
  
"No!!!" she screamed,"He can't be dead he can't!! I love him! He simply can't be dead!" And with that she ran out of the room, followed by Mrs. McGonagall who went to comfort her.   
  
"Harry died for a great cause, because of him, the Dark Lord is dead!" This changed the outlook for many. Ron however sat, frozen in his chair. "A momorial service will be held on the grounds tomorrow at 6:00 pm, anyone who wishes to attend is welcome. I would like to see, Ron Weasley in my office right away." And with that he walked out of the great hall to his office. Ron wouldn't, couldn't move. Finally he made himself rise from the chair and walk to Dumbledores office. He had to concentrate very hard to get his legs to move.  
  
"My best friend is dead," he said to himself as he walked down the hall,"we will never again, laugh together or cry together, or do anything together again, I have lost him, and I didn't do anything to protect him." When he finally reached the passageway to the headmasters office, Dumbledore was there waiting for him.  
  
"I killed him," a voice stated flatly when the walked in,"If I hadn't gone, he would have lived."   
  
"He was going to die either way Sirius, at least you were there with him when he did." Dumbledore replied softly.  
  
"And you knew this all along? But you still let him go? Why Dumbledore? Why? Why did you let my best friend die Dumbledore?" Ron shouted.  
  
"He knew too Ron, and he was willing to die, to protect you, and Hermione, and all of us." He answered.  
  
"Dumbledore? I used the Avada Kedavra curse, but Harry didn't die instantly, why not?" Sirius asked having finally calmed down enought to realize that.  
  
"Because Harry and Voldemort were both to die from the curse, his life was prolonged, because the curse was working on two people at once, and could not be as affective."   
  
"I see," he said wearily,"I will be attending the funeral tomorrow, till then I will stay in one of you many spare rooms, goodnight." He left trying his hardest not to cry. A single tear fell down Ron's cheek as he left the office without a single word.  
  
The next night, the entire school, including Malfoy and his Slitherin gang, gathered outside on the hogwarts ground, to bury one of the greatest wizards that ever lived. When it was over and all the students had left, his two best friends approched his grave, tears flowing freely from their eyes.   
  
"Harry," Hermione began,"Harry I love you so much, why did you have to leave me Harry? You are the bravest person in the world, and my one true love. I will never forget you."  
  
In later years after Ron and Hermione had left school they married. Hermione wore the ring Ron gave her on a necklace around her neck, keeping Harry's on her ring finger till the day she died. When she did, she was buried on Harry's right, and Ron on his left. They never forgot Harry, and no one else did either, he saved so many lives by sacraficing his own.   
  
~~~~ **** ~~~~ **** ~~~~  
Ok that's it, that's the end, I know it wasn't very good, but it was my first series so give me a break! Please R&R! Luv ya all lots. 


End file.
